


The Candy Shoppe

by numberoneprettyboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Sex Shop, i don't know what to tag, they're both huge dorks and embarrass each other, they're meeting in a sex shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numberoneprettyboy/pseuds/numberoneprettyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Laurens just wants some candy. The Candy Shoppe that he walks into is very different from what he expects. Alex works there and is very much enjoying how confused Laurens looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Candy Shoppe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks bluebandanna.tumblr.com for collaborating on this idea with me.  
> I don't know anything about sex shops so bear with me.

It was almost ten PM, the visit with his dad was stressful, and John Laurens just wanted to buy some fucking candy. The candy store downtown seemed nice(okay, it looked sketchy as fuck but it was the only one still open), so a sleep-deprived John decided to stop by. A ding sounded when he pushed open the door, and he barely acknowledged the greeting voice from the counter as he looked around for some sort of gummy bears, maybe chocolate pretzels.  
However, the store didn’t seem to carry anything of the sort. Instead of containers of sweets, boxes of toys and DVDs were stacked neatly on shelves. Dark eyebrows furrowed as the man turned to read the sign on the door he had just walked into. It clearly read CANDY SHOPPE in bright letters, but upon further examination he could read the smaller letters underneath: ADULT ENTERTAINMENT. Shit. This was definitely not what he was looking for.  
As he was just about to leave, however, he heard a voice again. Well, not so much a voice as badly refrained laughter. He was suddenly aware of the employee that had been watching him from behind the counter the whole time. He was also aware that his pride was at stake if this man saw him walk out of there. He didn’t seem to be aware that this man was the only person in the entire store and they would probably never meet again, so his opinion of him should be of no value to John. Instead, he was only aware of the first two, which led him to approach the counter.  
Alexander Hamilton had been working at the Candy Shoppe for a few months now, and his favorite pastime was watching the confused people walk in expecting to see bright colors and large amounts of candy. Most simply look embarrassed and leave. More aggressive individuals might make an aggravated remark about the misleading name of the store. However, Alex couldn’t remember if anyone had ever approached the counter, and he was sure no one had been this attractive.  
“What can I do for you?” His grin didn’t falter despite his polite tone. Dark eyes glanced over the man, covered from hair to chin in freckles with curls in his long hair that could be seen even with the tight ponytail he wore. He was, to be frank, adorable, even with the fact that he was at least a few inches taller than Alex.  
“Well, I was looking for some,” Laurens hadn’t really thought through what he was going to say, thought he probably wasn’t awake enough to have thought of something clever anyway, “entertainment.” Fuck, that was stupid. He couldn’t help but be aggravated as the shorter man’s amused smile widened at his statement, no matter how much that smile brightened up his already attractive, tanned face.  
“Alright,” Alex dragged the word out, vaguely wondering if the man’s freckles spread across more than just his face. “Well, we have a new stock of toys in, and since you’re my only customer at the moment, you get my undivided attention,” He winked for good measure, which proved successful as a red tint set a nice background to the man’s freckles. He led the other over to a shelf where the toys were being displayed. “This one here is a bit small compared to the others, but it does have a nice vibration.” With a press of a button, the toy buzzed to life, causing John’s eyes to widen, though he regained his composure before, he hoped, the employee had noticed.  
Alex had noticed, however, though for the customer’s sake, he pretended he didn’t, quirking an eyebrow questioningly.  
“Yea, it’s…it’s nice,” He nodded, wondering how people usually comment on dildos. Luckily, the employee didn’t say anything about the statement as he moved on to the next displayed item.  
The two moved along the displays, John growing increasingly more embarrassed as Alex could barely contain his snickering. Finally, they had reached the end, and Laurens was about to say something about not finding what he was looking for or something when Alex took a box down from the shelf.  
“Now this one just came in this afternoon. Haven’t been able to display it yet. You seem like the type of guy to be into it.” The employee said as he opened the box, pulling out some sort of monstrosity that was at least the size of Laurens’ forearm. “Candy Shoppe’s first ever ten and a half inch dragon dildo.”  
“Ten…dragon…what?!” John couldn’t hide his distaste anymore. “Do I really look like someone that would want that? That’s just- wait, why are you laughing?”  
Alex had given up on containing his laughter after seeing the look of utter shock on the man’s face. He couldn’t help it; the guy obviously wasn’t looking for anything sexual, but he just stood there for fifteen minutes as he described all these dildos to him.  
“No, no, man, I’m sorry but,” He managed to get half a sentence out before the snickering returned. “You managed pretty well. I totally thought you’d crack before now, to be honest.”  
John stared at the shorter man for a moment, his tired brain taking a moment to process what had just happened. Before he knew it, however, they both were a fit of giggles, leaning against the shelves to keep themselves steady, accidentally turning on a vibrator, which only resulted in another outburst.  
“Okay, okay,” Laurens finally said as he caught his breath. “I should’ve just left, that was stupid of me.”  
“Yea, and now you have to buy something, since I spent all that time,” Even with that stupid grin, Alex’s charm made him the store’s best employee when it came to selling.  
“Oh, well, I,” John hesitated, glancing back at the boxes of toys as he felt heat rise in his face again.  
“Doesn’t have to be one of those,” The shorter man waved a hand at the shelf dismissively. “C’mon, you’ll probably like this better.”  
“Lingerie, seriously?” Laurens raised an eyebrow at the racks of underwear(if the lacy see-through material could be called underwear) Alex had led him to.  
“It is the most practical item in the store,” Alex pointed out, returning Lauren’s skeptical expression with a smile.  
It was about a quarter to 11 when John was finally making his way back to the car, still confused as to how this man had convinced him to spend twenty bucks on some lace. Tossing the bag onto the passenger seat as he got in his car, he finally made his way home.

___________________________________________________________________________

 

“My dear friend, I must ask…what the hell is this?” A finger held up a dark red pair of lace panties as Lafayette raised an eyebrow with the hint of a suspicious smirk on his lips.  
Shit  
After the night before, John had forgotten to get the bag from his car and there was his friend, legs kicked up on the dash comfortably with the plastic bag on his lap.  
“Okay, okay, hear me out,” Laurens said quickly, rolling his eyes at Lafayette’s excitement to hear the story behind the lingerie.  
The story would’ve been unbearable to retell if he was telling it to anyone else, but despite Gilbert’s friendly teasing, he was a good listener and was the first person John usually went to for advice.  
“And then I guess I just forgot to grab it last night,” John’s face was a bit pink from remembering the whole ordeal, but his friend nodded vaguely as he rummaged through the bag.  
“Twenty bucks?” Lafayette’s eyebrows rose at the price.  
“I have trouble saying no, okay?” Laurens laughed sheepishly, realizing the price was a bit outrageous.  
“Must’ve been pretty cute,” He glanced at his friend just in time to see the tint to his cheeks before he turned to look out the window. “And he thought you were cute, too, obviously.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Well, he did sell you underwear,” Gilbert pointed out matter-of-factly. “And he wrote his phone number on the receipt,” He added casually.  
“Holy shit, really?” Quick fingers snatched the receipt from Laf’s hands, examining the slip of paper to find the messily written numbers at the bottom.  
“Call him. You meet a guy in a sex shop with a misleading name; that’s fate, man,” He nudged the man beside him, who hesitated.  
“I just met him last night. Wouldn’t I seem…desperate or something?”  
Lafayette rolled his eyes, “You sound like a teenager. That’s only true in movies.”  
“I don’t know.. maybe it’s just something he has to do as an employee? Sometimes they leave numbers to call to rate your service or..?”  
Gilbert wasn’t listening anymore. Simultaneously grabbing the receipt from John’s hands and his phone from the cup holder beside him, he turned away from him, quickly typing the number into the device before Laurens could reclaim the items.  
“Gilbert, give it back, damn it,” He put up a fight to try and grab the phone before it was too late, but when Laf turned back to him, he put up an expression of mock-disapproval, shushing him and mouthing I’m on the phone.  
“I swear to God, Laf,” Laurens warned, but Lafayette just pressed a finger to his lips in a silencing gesture.  
“Hi, this is John Laurens. I don’t know if we actually introduced each other last night, but I came in?” The man was surprisingly good at impersonating his friend, and it must’ve been believable, as he continued a conversation over the phone while Laurens stared on helplessly.  
When he finally hung up the phone, John was quick to hit him in the shoulder.  
“You’re free tomorrow night, right?” he asked simply with a widening smile.  
“Shit, that worked?” Laurens wasn’t sure whether he should yell at the other or hug him.  
“He’ll pick you up at seven. You can thank me now,” Laf smiled victoriously, looking at his friend expectantly, which earned him another punch, though Laurens was smiling.


End file.
